


Kisses

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: Nami's road to falling in love. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kisses

As she laid naked on top of Sanji's equally naked body, Nami was gently running her hand on his bare chest as her mind began to wander and think back on how her life lead up to this moment.

She remembered the first time she met Sanji. How she thought he was quite handsome and charming eventhough he was a bit over the top with his abrupt love at first sight declaration for her. However she didn't give him too much mind after that as she turned on her own charms back at him and exploited his apparent infatuation with her for a free meal.

Her life at that time under Arlong's thumb just didn't allow her the time or luxury to think about love or men in that regard. They were nothing more than gullible victims and walking purses for her to use her feminine wiles on and swindle them of their money and possession in order to raise the required 100 Million Beli to free her village from Arlong's clutches. And Sanji was no different from the rest to her at that time.

But then her life took a left turn a few days later when four of these men -Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji- who were her latest victims came chasing after her to her home island. And rather than be angry with her they chose to fight for her and free her from her eight year long oppressor.

And they did; doing what her and the rest of her people were incapable of all on their own.

She never felt so thankful in her life.

In the end, she ended up leaving her home and joined them in the ragtag crew of the Strawhat Pirates to be their navigator and fulfill her dream of drawing her own complete world map.

And then she came to be aquainted with the blonde, the new cook of the crew, for the second time.

He was still the same love sick idiot she met the first time who tried his all to please her and fulfill all her wishes. And who was she to refuse such a good servant or love slave as he declared when he came with no strings attached. Besides she couldn't lie to herself; she liked all the pampering and attention he readily provided her with.

Not long after that she was sailing the Grand Line with her new crew and they somehow got a princess on-board their ship who they promised to help her get back to her kingdom.

She felt happy at that time as she finally got the female company she desperately needed after being stuck with four rowdy men on a small ship for a while.

However even knowing that it was irrational from her part she felt somewhat annoyed too as she found herself for the first time sharing Sanji's attention with another girl. She eventually squashed down that annoyance though figuring that eventhough he proclaimed himself as her servant she didn't actually own him so he was free to do whatever he pleased.

Besides, she was still his priority as he gave her preferential treament even compared to Vivi, the blue haired princess, so she was fine with it in the end.

Then she fell ill and the crew was forced to take a detour from their destination to look for a doctor for her treatment. They managed in the end and found someone to cure her illness after a harrowing journey through the cold snow of Drum Island where Sanji almost died, breaking his back to protect her and Luffy, who himself later climbed a mountain to get to the doctor and save the two of them in return.

She was thankful once again to have such wonderful people around her that would do anything to protect and keep her safe after she spent the whole of her teenage life protecting others. Only at that time did she realize how much she craved that kind of friendship and comradery from others and she swore to grow strong from then on and protect them too to the best of her abilities.

She was still sorry though at how Sanji ended up hurting himself for her and was a bit awkward on how to behave around him. She couldn't bring herself to continue treating him the way she did before as she felt like she was taking advantage of his apparent weakness for her after coming to know to what degree he's really willing to go for her wellbeing, even to the point of getting himself in mortal danger. It was the first time in her life she ever felt guilty about her own opportunist behaviour towards someone.

However that guilt evaporated like it was never there before the morning after leaving the island with Chopper the new doctor of the crew.

It was a normal start of the day at that time as she woke up a little early to go and peform her routine check on her tangerine trees to make sure they stay healthy throughtout the chaotic weather of the Grand Line. And during such regular inspection Sanji got the the drop on her as he pinned her against one of her trees and forcefully kissed her on the lips before she could even realize what happened.

Her mind short circuted at that moment as Sanji stole her breath away as he plundered her mouth for all it was worth. Once he pulled away he gave her a tender look and said, "You don't know how much I was afraid of losing you, Nami-san. I'm really glad you're alright now." He then cupped her face with his hand and gently brushed a thumb on her cheek as he added, "I love you, Nami-san. Please don't give me such a scare ever again."

She could still remember how embarrased she felt as her face heated up at his words. Or how her heart was beating a million miles per hour hearing the seriousness in his voice. All she managed to do at that time to respond to him was to give him a shy nod with her head.

He gave her a smile at that and then not even waiting for her to get her breathing under controle gave her one small peck on the lips before he let go of her and turned around without another word, heading for the galley to start preparation for breakfast.

Even after watching him disappear down the stairs of the upper deck she continued to be in a daze as she gingerly touched her lips with the tip her fingers still not believing that just happened. After a while she finally managed to get her composure back and clenched her fists feeling annoyed and embarrased at how he just brazenly stole her first kiss.

She wanted to go after him and show him her displeasure with a beat down but she found her legs trembling barely supporting her weight. She felt her nerves leave her at the thought of being alone with him again thinking that he might kiss her a second time. And that brought butterflies to her stomach that flustered her again. So she sat down with her back to the trunk of the tree and hugged her knees to her chest with her hands on either side of her cheeks trying to fight the rising blush on her face.

The nervous feeling persisted that morning even when the rest of the crew woke up and she hesitantly joined them in the galley to eat. However when she sat down on her chair and Sanji served her with a his typical indulgent smile as usual she felt herself relax a little and hesitantly smiled back at him.

For the rest of the day and the subsequent days he continued to act as he normally did with her as if nothing happened between them, and she was really glad for it as she also acted the same. She even forgot her annoyance with him for kissing her without her permission but she still worked him a little bit harder than before as a small payback from her part.

However that didn't last for long as late at night two days before they reached Alabasta she found herself again pinned by Sanji against the wall as he kissed her lungs out. This time around she only wanted to get a warm glass of milk to drink before going back to sleep only for him to get the drop on her a second time just as she exited the galley.

And like last time he declared his love for her after he pulled away. He smiled at her blushing face before he wished her a good night sleep as he walked away towards the boys quarters not waiting for her reply as she panted for breath.

When she got her composure back this time, she found herself not really mad at the kiss. But she still pouted in annoyance for getting caught her off-guard a second time by him and vowed to work him even harder than before as payback.

From that day on, somehow a secret game of cat and mouse ensued between them. And as much as she tried to be more careful around him, Sanji always managed to get the drop on her at irregular times and kiss her.

She never managed to lose him even once. She remembered him jokingly telling her at one occasion that he had a radar in his head that'd always point him to her. And now thinking about it after knowing about Observation Haki, it may as well be true.

They kept acting as usual around the rest of their crewmates as their game continued on behind the scene. And contrary to her expectation she found herself enjoying it. She even started to kiss him back and fight for dominance.

This continued throughout the crew's next ventures as they reached Alabasta and beat Crocodile and his Baroque Works with Nico Robin joining them right after, then they came Skypiea where they faced and beat a self-proclaimed god, next was Water 7 and fighting the CP9 with Franky joining after building their new ship, the Sunny, and then came Thriller Bark and Brook.

During all that she came to better know him. He was a gentleman and kind to everyone but also rude and crass to the men of the crew. Chivalrous to a fault but also a shameless pervert. Has a huge love for life but would readily sacrifice his own life for the sake of others.

She found him to be a walking contradiction that she couldn't help but be fascinated with.

And then there was their secret kisses that he continued to surprise her with. And everytime she found herself looking foreward to the next as she craved them more and more.

Each kiss also became more heated and fervent than the last as it lasted longer and became more chatty each time. She could also feel him becoming bolder with his hands as they begun to roam allover her body to fondle her breasts and butt-cheeks through the fabric of her clothing. Herself too wasn't idle as her hands were returning the favor.

Gradually they started losing more of their clothing on every subsequent kiss. Until they ended up completely naked at their last night on thriller bark.

It was that night she truely realized how much she felt for him. Before that she always convinced herself that their game was just a fun physical company that they shared together from time to time. But after she was almost forced to marry Absalom, she came to the realization that if there'd ever come a day where she end marrying someone then she wanted to be with no one else but the blonde. She just couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else after everything that had happened between them.

And that was such a scary thought for her at that time.

Coming back to that night, she could remember it vividly even now. They'd spent it all exploring each other bodies as they ate and drunk each other up, pleasuring each other in every way possible.

They did everything imaginable save for the final step.

She knew he loved her if his numerous declarations of love were anything to go by. They even became some sort of a tradition that he'd always do everytime at the end of their secret meetings. It was like a promise from him that he'd come and look for her again.

However she wasn't ready to return his feelings and cross that final bridge. It was such a big commitment that made her nervous. She still couldn't even tell him in her own words that she loved him back and her response to him had always been a smile or at most a hesitant "Me too." And she's glad that Sanji always smiled back at her satisfied with just that and never demanded anything more from her.

However despite her nerves she still wanted to do it. The physical part at least as she found herself wanting him more and more by the day. So she steeled her resolve and made up her mind to give him her first once they reached Fishmen Island. And what better place is there than where her tormentors came from. She wanted to link the place to a pleasant memory for her instead of a horrible one.

But in the end, it was not meant to be as they were forcebly separated apart at Sabaodi by the Warlord Kuma.

She spent the next two years in Weatheria focusing her mind on studying their weather techniques to grow stronger and become a better navigator for the crew. However she'd find her mind drifting back to Sanji everyday, missing him immensely. And to make matters worse the only company she got were shriveled old man with no one in her own age group to commiserate on their horrible luck together. So to alleviate her boredom she'd make them wear suits and serve her just to give her the impression that she's in the presence of the blonde even if it's just fake.

By the end of her stay, she found herself wracked by mutiple wet dreams about him, desperately missing the heat of his touch. She never felt so horny in her life and she couldn't wait to return to the crew and see him again. She even wore only a bikini top on her chest to draw his attention to her large breasts. She was happy and proud of their new size and wanted to show them to him and hear his praises.

And once she met him again, the first thing he did was pass out from blood loss at the sight of her. She was amused by his reaction and felt a boost of confidence in her looks seeing the effect she had on him. But she was also a bit annoyed at his constant passing out from just one look at her as she figured she wouldn't have her alone time with him any time soon untill he's cured from his new affliction. So she wore a coat to cover herself and readily provided him with her pictures to help him rehabilitate faster.

Seeing him like that, she wondered what kind of horrible things did he go through in their time apart for him to suffer such a weird condition. And she felt sorry for him when he told her about it later. It seems she wasn't the only miserable one the last two years.

Then finally came Fishmen Island.

Despite her initial fears, it was a pleasant experience for her. Even meeting Jinbe, her tormentor's former captain, wasn't bad either as she found him the honorable sort with a plight that was so similar to hers.

And the best of all came right after the banquet hosted by king Neptune when Sanji, who was finally cured, basically kidnapped her. He surprised her from behind when no one was looking making her yelp loudly as he picked her up like a sac of potatoes on his shoulder before he run with her to a deserted corner of Ryugu Palace. She remembered how he almost broke a door as he kicked it open before entering inside an empty room. And with another swift back kick closed to door behind him as he threw her allmost roughly to the large bed on the other side of the room with him jumping right after her as he pinned her down under his body.

He then looked at her in the eyes with such an intense look filled with so much lust and passion that made her shudder in want. She felt the heat radiating from his body which made the air cackle around him as if he's about to burst on fire -And she knew he was truely capable of that- causing her to gulp in nervousness. The good kind of nervous you get when you're about to open a treasure chest. The biggest treasure chest that your eyes has ever laid upon.

That night she finally gave herself completely to him. And it was glorious. Easily the best night of her life. They made love to each other the whole night in all kinds of manner. Some times gentle and soft while other times wild and rough as they both poured out all the sexual frustration they held for each other in their long time of separation.

The whole palace heard their activity that night from her obscene wails of pleasure accompanied with Sanji's salacious growls that reverberated even outside the walls of their room.

She remembered the funny looks the two of them received from their crewmates and the residents of the palace the next day. She never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. However she was also very happy and content, feeling like a huge buden was lifted from her shoulders. And from the wide smile on Sanji's face, she knew he was too.

From that day on she felt something had changed between her and Sanji. Like they were now a real couple unlike before where, eventhough they held feelings for each other, they were considered at best friends with benefits. She even started to think of him as hers and her as his and begun to seek him out on her own for the first time, wanting his attention and physical company.

That feeling kept getting stronger in her chest as they traveled throughout the New World until she finally felt ready enough and decided to confess her love for him eventhough she suspected Sanji knew what she harbored for him already. Still, she needed to get it out of her chest as she wanted their relationship to finally become official and allow it to grow to the next level.

However everything came crushing down on her in Zou when Sanji received his own marriage invitation to one of Big Mom's daughters before he was whisked away to Whole Cake Island by the captain of the firetank pirates, Capone Bege.

She was shocked by the sudden turn of events and eventhough he smiled at her saying he'd come back, his smile scared her as she felt it lacking that promise she grew accustomed to hearing everytime at the end of their little trists.

So despite Luffy's and Zoro's insistance that he was alright she was determined to go after him and get him back.

And she did in the end. But only after suffering many hardships on the way.

She remembered the rollercoster of emotions she went through until he returned to them. The worry of not seeing him ever again and losing him forever to someone else. The jealousy from Pudding's apparent infatuation with him. The heart-break from his harsh words as he tried to push them away and get them to leave him behind. The fright at hearing about Big Mom's plan to kill him and his family. The relief once Luffy managed to get him back. And finally the happiness from seeing him back on-board the Sunny.

The night after escaping Big Mom's territory, she arranged for Carrot to have the night watch so she can bring Sanji to her room and be alone with him. She promised to work him like a horse for the scare he gave her when she spoke to him through the mirror in Whole Cake Island and she intended to keep her word.

So she kicked, punched and slapped him as she pushed him down on her bed. She stripped him of his clothes taring them apart as she bit and scratched his skin not minding his injuries. She kissed him roughly biting his lips until drawing blood as she impaled herself on him and rode him like her life dependent on it. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she continued to pool out all the emotions on his body, all the while he kept looking her in the eyes as he told her repeatedly that he was sorry and how much he loved her.

After marking him allover with her scratches and bite marks, making it clear to him that he belonged to her and nobody else, she demanded him to give her his all and make rough love to her wanting in return to feel him allover her body.

And he readily obliged.

And now returning to the present, she was laying exhausted on top of his chest feeling his hand rubbing her bare back up and down in a confortable manner. She could feel her rear end, that's now a brilliant red in color, stinging and prickling all over from the constant spanking she went through by his large hands. Her lips and breasts were sensitive and swollen as they were completely sucked on and devoured by his mouth. Her hips and nether region aching thanks to his overwhelmingly fast and strong thrusts into her. Her hair disheveled and skin glistening and flushed as it sported multiple hickeys and bite marks, though not the degree of drawing blood like the ones she gave him -Ever chivalrous even when being rough with her.

With that, she finally felt all her insecurities and worry evaporate in the air as she rested her head on the crook of his neck, closing her eyes to hum blissfully as she slowly run her hand on his chest.

After some time, she lifted her head and looked up finding Sanji fondly looking back at her. She cupped his face as she tenderly kissed his lips before she pulled back and locked eyes with with him as she said with bashful smile, "I love you."

Sanji's eyes bugged out from his sockets not expecting to hear those words from her, before a dopey smile adorned his face. "Ahh, for how long did I wait to hear those words from you, Nami-san." He said as he brushed the back of his hand on the side of her face.

"I know." She blushed as she continued, "Sorry for making you wait all this time, Sanji-kun."

"I don't mind." He kissed her gently as he flipped them over with him now on top of her. "It was all worth it in the end." He begun to shower her face and neck with small loving pecks with his lips.

"Then you better not leave me behind ever again." She moaned as she felt him start to slowly move in and out of her, before she threaded her hands through his hair as she added, "Or I'll truely never forgive you this time around."

"Never. I already learned my lesson." He captured her lips once again as he kissed her deeply trying to convey his sincerity before he said, "I love you, Nami-san."

"I love you too, Sanji-kun." She said with a happy smile making him smile back with wide smile of his own.

With that, the two resumed their love making that night. But this time around as true lovers, somehow making it more fulfilling and satisfying than ever before.


End file.
